Rückblick
by Robin Knight
Summary: Axels Rückblick auf sein Leben vor seinem Tod. Axel und Roxas gehören Disney und Square Enix. Das Lied Looking back over my shoulder gehört Mike and the Mechanics.


**Rückblick**

Looking back over my shoulder,  
I can see that look in your eye.  
I never dreamed it could be over,  
I never wanted to say goodbye.

Ich wollte nie, dass du die Organisation verlässt. Ich versuchte dich aufzuhalten, doch tief in meinem (nicht vorhandenen) Herzen, wusste ich, dass es Schicksal war. Als du dich auf den Weg machtest, um dein wahres Ich zu finden, sagtest du, dass dich niemand vermissen würde. Ach, Roxas. Hättest du dich noch einmal umgedreht, mich noch einmal angesehen, dann hättest du gewusst – gewusst, dass ich dich sehr wohl vermissen würde. So machtest du dich auf deine Suche und ich blieb zurück und du hörtest meine Worte nicht: „Ich würde … dich vermissen".

_Looking back over my shoulder__,  
with an aching deep in my heart.  
I wish that we were starting over,  
oh instead of drifting so far apart._

So blieb ich zurück mit "gebrochenem Herzen". Zumindest so lange, bis ich den Auftrag von Xehanort bekam, dich zu töten, solltest du nicht freiwillig zurückkommen. Als ob ich das gekonnt hätte. Du warst mein einziger Freund, der Einzige, der nicht wollte, dass ich Dinge tat, die ich nicht wollte. Ich wünschte, du wärst bei mir geblieben, vielleicht wäre auch so alles gut geworden.

Everybody told me you were leaving,  
funny I should be the last to know.  
Baby please tell me that I'm dreaming,  
I just never want to let you go.

Alle sagten mir, du würdest uns eines Tages verlassen, du wärst nicht stark genug für die Organisation. Ich schenkte diesen Worten keinen Glauben, schließlich wo solltest du hin? Du warst ein Niemand so wie ich und die anderen, weshalb hättest du freiwillig den einzig sicheren Platz für dich verlassen sollen? Ich war ja so naiv. Zu dumm um dir und deinen Träumen Glauben zu schenken. Ich wollte nicht, dass du uns (mich) verlässt.

_Looking back over my shoulder__,  
I can see that look in your eye.  
Turning my heart over and over,  
I never wanted to say goodbye.  
_

Als du dann wirklich gingst – und ich dich vergeblich versuchte aufzuhalten – sah ich diesen Blick – dieser Ausdruck deiner Augen, die mir sagten "Ich will auch nicht gehen, aber ich muss, es ist Schicksal". Dieser Blick traf mein Herz und mir war als würde es herausgerissen. Schon komisch, wenn man bedenkt, dass ich gar keines hatte. Ich wollte dir nicht Lebewohl sagen, sondern bleib bei mir.

_I don't mind everybody laughing__.  
But it's enough to make a grown man cry,  
cause I can feel you slipping through my fingers,  
I don't even know the reason why.  
_

Nachdem du gegangen warst, ging ich weinend zum Schloss des Vergessens zurück. Ich dachte, ich würde dich dort vergessen, aber ich konnte nicht. Ich weiß nicht einmal den Grund, warum ich um dich weinte. Vielleicht, weil mir deine Freundschaft fehlen würde oder war es … weil ich dich liebte?

_Every day it's a losing battle__,  
just to smile and hold my head up high.  
Could it be that we belong together?  
Baby won't you give me one more try?  
One more try?  
_

Während du weiter nach deinem wahren Ich suchtest, tat ich so, als wäre nichts geschehen. Ich benahm mich wie immer, doch tief in meinem Inneren herrschte Leere. Leere, die nichts und niemand hier füllen konnte. Ich bin sicher, wir waren füreinander bestimmt. Vielleicht kann ich dich finden und wir könnten es noch einmal miteinander versuchen. Was sagst du?

So verließ ich ebenfalls die Organisation. Ich ließ sie alle im Glauben, dass ich dich suchen und zurückbringen bzw töten würde, wenn du nicht zurückkehren wolltest. Sie glaubten mir und ich machte mich auf die Suche nach dir. Es tat weh zu sehen, dass du dich an mich nicht erinnern konntest, aber ich gab nicht auf. Wir trafen uns oft auf deinem Weg zu deinem wahren Ich, doch ich versuchte, dich an mich zu erinnern und half dir, obwohl ich mich damit selbst der Organisation und ihrer Strafe auslieferte. Doch was war schon der Tod im Gegensatz zu deiner Freundschaft und Liebe?

Doch je mehr ich versuchte, dich für mich zurück zu gewinnen, desto mehr musste ich einsehen, dass du es nicht konntest. So tat ich das einzig richtige für uns: Ich ließ dich gehen und sorgte für deinen Schutz. So kam es, dass du dein wahres Ich fandst und wieder eins mit ihm wurdest. Nun bist du wieder ein Jemand, Roxas. Du bist wieder dein wahres Ich, Sora. Meine Aufgabe ist es nun, den Meister des Schlüsselschwerts zu beschützen, damit Xehanort endlich besiegt werden kann und es Freiheit für uns Niemande gibt.

So kam was kommen musste. Ich opferte mich, damit du – der Meister des Schlüsselschwerts – die Welt und alle ihre Bewohner retten konntest. Nun stehst du, Sora, neben meinem sich auflösenden Körper, hast keine Erinnerung an dein Leben als Roxas, hast mir alles was ich Schlechtes getan habe vergeben und fragst mich, warum ich mein Leben opferte. Meine letzten Worte sind seltsam, aber sie kommen von Herzen: „Ich wollte Roxas wieder sehen. Er war der einzige den ich mochte. Er gab mir das Gefühl ein Herz zu haben und bei dir fühle ich dasselbe".

Nun sollte ich eigentlich im Reich der Dunkelheit sein, dem Ort an den alle Niemande kommen, wenn sie sterben. Doch ich befinde mich im Reich des Lichts und soll für meine Selbstlosigkeit belohnt werden. Siehst du Roxas, auch ein Niemand hat eine zweite Chance verdient.


End file.
